


No. Not you. This.

by PillowLord



Series: in which there is family [2]
Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Code Geass
Genre: Gen, Post-Zero Requiem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24476959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PillowLord/pseuds/PillowLord
Summary: Cass's loyalty is to an ideal, not a person.
Series: in which there is family [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664134
Kudos: 13





	No. Not you. This.

Cass wants to be Zero.

Her loyalty is not to the man who saved her but rather to the ideal he represents. She aspires to be a symbol for justice like he is, one day. To be seen and trusted to do the right thing.

She knows there’s only ever been two Zeros despite the rumors. Cass reads body language and the personalities of the two shine to her.

Cass watches old recordings of Zero’s speeches. The first Zero was so angry and passionate. He believed and so others had to, swept up in his fervor. His power was in his words.

She spends time with and trains with Zero. The second Zero, the one raising her, is more subdued. He is diligent and strong and leads by example. His power is in his physical strength.

She is more like the second Zero with her physical capability but she wants to be like the first as well. Cass struggles with her words but she strives to improve so that one day, she, too, can inspire others and have the presence to be able to change others. Cass wants to believe in the better future Zero promises, wants to be a part of shaping it.

And so, she observes. She imitates. She tries to achieve the same poise both Zeros possess. When Cass tries for the same cadence as Zero, she’s found that the mannerisms of Empress Nunnally is similar to the first Zero. Thereafter, she starts to include the Empress in her studies to become an effective Zero.

When the empress sees her copy her, she laughs but looks sad. Zero usually shakes his head and tells her, “To be Zero is a lonely fate,” then he messes up her hair. None of that discourages her.

She will be Zero.


End file.
